


Star-crossed

by kanakanastudio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BUT NOT THIS TIME, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Crimson Flower, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Maybe in another world they would have found love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanakanastudio/pseuds/kanakanastudio
Summary: "If you asked him, Felix would deny anything about him caring for the young prince’s life or wellbeing. He would swear on his sword and his brother’s grave that should the prince be in danger, he would still have to weigh the benefits of saving him. Yet still Felix worried for the prince, for his future and for his past. The weight the prince carried was one only Felix truly saw and he knew this."In which Felix is recruited to the Black Eagles and leaves Dimitri behind in order to save the world...and maybe with regrets.SPOILERS - it does take place during the Crimson Flower/Black Eagles route and includes dialogue directly from the game so proceed with caution! No major plot spoilers other than where some characters end up post-timeskip.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Exchange





	Star-crossed

_———————————————————— 1181 —————————————————————_

“We could benefit greatly from your presence, Felix. Give it some thought, will you? The Black Eagles would be honored to have such a great swordsman join our ranks. The Professor agrees, as does the Empire.” Edelgard gave him a short nod when she finished, to which Felix responded with a curt bow as they parted ways.

The Empire — the only force currently powerful enough to rival that of his home country. The only future leader who could rival the raw power of the boar. Felix would be a liar if he said that he wasn’t intrigued. He had much to learn from the young ex-mercenary in charge of the Black Eagles and knew he could grow well in the imperial ranks. _Would it be worth leaving the kingdom behind?_ This was the thought that plagued him constantly whenever he considered transferring classes. _What about my friends?_ Sylvain would understand, Ingrid may not but Felix didn’t particularly care. Their views on things varied so differently he almost wondered if doing everything Ingrid was against was the proper way to live his life. Which brought him to the final resting point of his repeated train of thought, the one that ate away at him the most. _What about Dimitri?_

If you asked him, Felix would deny anything about him caring for the young prince’s life or wellbeing. He would swear on his sword and his brother’s grave that should the prince be in danger, he would still have to weigh the benefits of saving him. Yet still Felix worried for the prince, for his future and for his past. The weight the prince carried was one only Felix truly saw and he knew this.

 _Dimitri would never forgive me._ That much was fact as far as he was concerned. The only thing he had yet to decide on was whether he truly needed the prince’s blessing. _Who cares what Dimitri thinks?_ He would repeat this to himself as he trained, as he ate, as he struggled with his insomnia in bed. _He only ever thinks about himself, why shouldn’t I do the same?_ And then came the most haunting thought of all, the one that was part of his inability to find the sweet escape of sleep as easily as most. _Where is the best place for me to be so I can stop him if he ever loses control?_ This was the dark web Felix found himself wound in night after night at Garreg Mach. Visions of an older Dimitri, now consumed with a need for bloodlust and revenge, flooded Felix’s mind. A Dimitri so broken he could never heal. Would he be able to stop that man if he was by his side? Or would being in another place entirely where he wouldn’t be bound by the Kingdom’s laws be safer?

Could he really stand in Dimitri’s way if he stayed by his side?

After a few weeks of going in circles in his head, of fighting alongside Dimitri once more, of weighing his future paths against each other, Felix came to a decision. He met with Edelgard as he had before, where she had first brought the notion to him.

“I’d like to take you up on your offer, Edelgard, if there’s still room for me.” Felix’s tone was monotone as always, but Edelgard’s eyes lit up with a rare excitement at his words. She smiled at him and nodded.

“Of course there is. We can sit down with the Professor this afternoon to discuss the transfer. I look forward to seeing you in class, Felix.” He nodded his acquiescence and it was done. Just like that, his future shifted currents, even more so than he could have imagined.

Unlike in their first meeting, however, this time Felix and Edelgard’s conversation was overheardby a passing student. By lunchtime, gossip over one of Faerghus’s most gifted fighter’s and future Duke’s transferring to the class full of children of the Empire spread like wildfire. Some thought it to be due to some secret romance, others because they guessed he simply hated his old friends. Amongst the gossip no one guessed the true reason, perhaps even Felix didn’t know just yet. He avoided the mess hall that day, saving him in the moment from the inevitable confrontation with his ex-House Leader, who found him that night in his quarters.

Dimitri didn’t bother knocking on Felix’s door, choosing instead to push it open with enough force one might worry for the hinges. The boiling fury that he carried was written across his face and in every movement he made.

“Traitor.”

Felix looked up from his books with a raised brow.

“I do hope that you’re not referring to me, boar. I have done nothing to warrant such a rude and accusatory tone. Get out of my room.” Felix’s tone was cool and icy, as it always was with the prince, but he had known this was coming. He was used to Dimitri’s outbursts but this was on a level he’d never had directed at him before — he hoped Dimitri didn’t push him to have to draw a weapon.

Before Felix could turn back to his books, Dimitri closed the distance between them. He grabbed Felix by the front of his uniform and tugged him forward roughly until they were eye level. “Don’t you _dare_ try to lie to me, Felix. I heard all about it from the other students. About your meeting with Edelgard, about your little _discussion_. Are you really going to deny it?” Dimitri’s tone was poisonous, his jaw clenched so hard Felix worried in passing about something breaking.

After a moment Felix sighed and tried half heartedly to push Dimitri off, but the blond wouldn’t budge. With this, Felix began to get angry. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought to himself. _Over me changing classes. What a child_. His face hardened and he roughly half-pushed, half-shoved Dimitri off of him entirely. “No. I don’t deny anything. But it’s just a class, Boar, you’re acting like I’ve committed treason. Last time I checked you were House Leader, not King, and Garreg Mach is neutral ground. Changing classes isn’t against the law.” Dimitri was fuming still, his lips pressed into a thin line, his whole body practically vibrating with rage. Felix shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sorry, did I kill your cat or something? Poison your breakfast? I changed fucking classes, Boar, do you think that suddenly means I’m going to slit your throat in your sleep?” With the look that passed over Dimitri’s face, Felix knew he got him. “Gods above, Dimitri. Your paranoia truly knows no bounds. Get out. _Now_.”

Dimitri’s face paled but the anger didn’t subside. This time, however, it was joined by the faint flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Paranoia? Really? Give me a break, Felix.” His voice was barely softer, but he was no longer shouting. It was progress, Felix supposed. “I’m the prince, someday I _will_ be King. I need to know who is on my side and who isn’t.”

Felix’s harsh laugh cut through the tension in the room like a knife. He couldn’t help himself. “ _Your side?_ It took you this long, boar? I’ve never been on _your_ side, you psychotic freak.” _I thought_ ** _us_** _was a side once, too. Remember? But no. Thanks for showing me again there is only you and everyone else._ Felix stood, grabbing his sword and then heading for the door. He needed to calm down before he could will himself back to his studies. “I’m not on your side,” Felix repeated, turning to face Dimitri once more. “But I have always been on the side of our people. I always will be. Did you ever think that being on _your_ side might be the wrong choice to help them?”

Dimitri’s harsh exterior crumbled as the door slammed shut behind his childhood friend. It was always like this with Felix, no matter what or how he tried to handle things differently. They pushed each other too hard and too far, they were too volatile together and he knew this. Even if it’s not what he wanted, nothing ever changed. Not since that day in the forest. Ever since Felix saw Dimitri that day, things had changed. He became cold, angry. Maybe a little afraid.

“He’ll never forgive me,” Dimitri muttered to himself, sinking down into Felix’s now-abandoned chair. “He hates me.”

On the other side of the door, Felix stood quietly, listening to the prince ramble. _You’re wrong about one thing,_ Felix thought to himself as he began to make his way to the training room. _I may never forgive you._

_But I don’t hate you. This is for you._

_In a way, Dimitri, it’s all for you._

_———————————————————— 1185 —————————————————————_

“General Fraldarius, sir!” A young imperial soldier saluted Felix as he made his way to the war tent. He waved dismissively at the man before pushing the tent flaps aside and letting himself in. He gave a short bow to the Empress in front of him who then motioned for him to come join her and their Professor at the table.

“They will be there in force,” the Professor was saying, having been in the midst of going over the battle that awaited them before Felix had walked in. In just a few short hours, they’d be at Gronder Field. From there, hell would break lose. “This won’t be the same battle you both fought on this field a few years ago. They will not be merciful.”

Edelgard nodded, her face grim. “Neither will we.” Her cold gaze turned to Felix, her eyes calculating. “I know I have asked you this before, General, but I must make you state your position clearly to me one final time. Can I count on you to do your duty without fail once the fighting starts?”

Felix nodded, no contemplation needed. He knew what she was asking of him. Regardless of who he faced, he was to cut them down without regard. Past allies would become enemies, old friends only bodies in the mud. “Of course, I made my choice when I accepted my commission in this army, and again when you assigned me to the Strike Force. My blade has never failed before and today is no exception.”

The Empress smiled at him and he felt no warmth in it, only cold respect. That was enough for him. When the meeting adjourned, the professor stepped outside with him, walking with him to a nearby fire pit to warm before the battle.

“Felix, can I speak with you for a moment?” When the younger man didn’t walk away, she continued. “We rarely speak these days. I know this might be hard for you—“

“With all due respect, Professor, I’d rather not discuss this.” Her smile was warmer than the Empress's, even though he had cut her off. She’d always been kind to him, regardless of her ruthlessness in battle. They were allies now, comrades. At the very least, her blade was one he could count on.

“I’m not your professor anymore, Felix. Just Byleth is fine. Tell me what’s on your mind, then.”

Felix sighed, thinking for a moment as he stared at the flames. A moment was all it took for his thoughts to stray to where they always did. _Dimitri_. “For five years, I’ve fought for the Empire,” he began. “I’ve cut own hordes of enemies. Now I have the same look in my eyes the the boar used to have in his.” He poked the fire with a stick, grimacing. “The look of a savage beast who loves nothing but destruction and violence.” _The look I hated more than anything. The look that cut me to my core. That pushed me away from him._

Byleth contemplated his words before responding. “You’re right,” she stated plainly, watching his face. He gave her a minute to continue but she said nothing more, just let her words hang in the air for him to hear.

Felix sighed again, looking down, and tossed the stick into the flames. “I can hardly hold it against him anymore.“ _How could I, when I’ve become what I once hated the most? Maybe it wasn’t hate. Only dread, of what might be. Of what has been._ He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and leveled his gaze with hers. “You and Edelgard must not disappoint me. Mark my words. The future you’re building had better be worth all this bloodshed.” _It had be worth what I’ve become._

Byleth nodded, a bittersweet smile on her lips. “It will be.”

Looking out over the field, the imbalance of the forces was almost laughable. The Imperial army outnumbered the Faerghus forces 5 to 1 at least, if not more. And yet the battle waged as if they were evenly matched. The bloodlust and ferocity of the Faerghus army made up for what they lacked in numbers. The wrath of one man in particular was worth more than a hundred Imperial knights, and that man was the king himself: Dimitri.

Felix had expected to meet him here, but it still hurt. He knew Sylvain and Ingrid were likely fighting as well, but the only people surrounding the boar were corpses. The fur adorning his armor was pinkish with the blood of the Imperial soldiers who lay lifeless at his feet. Felix’s grip tightened on his sword, his knuckles turning white. He knew his time had come. The inevitable was finally coming to pass. He had to kill the king. For the future of the world, to make the bloodshed worth it. If Felix believed in destiny, this was his.

As he made his way to the rampaging Dimitri, he noticed that no soldiers came to stop him, which both pleased him and made his click his tongue in irritation. _Even as a king you stand alone, on a pile of bodies of your own making._ He was only a few feet from striking distance when Dimitri finally noticed him, drawing his gaze from the soldier he had finished impaling to Felix’s approaching figure. As their eyes met, Felix froze. _The look is too familiar. Give me your rage, boar. Show me your anger._

“You,” Dimitri said, turning himself to fully face his new opponent. “What have you _done_ , Felix?” The question was rhetorical, of course, but Felix nonetheless felt an overwhelming urge to snap back at him. _Time may have passed but I see you and I are still the same_.

“I said I’d cut down anyone who stood in my way and I’ve done just that. If you stop me I’ll do the same to you. Shall I give you the chance to surrender?”

Dimitri’s hoarse laugh tore at something deep inside Felix. It was a laugh so empty it could bring one to tears. The laugh of someone who only laughed in the face of death. “No, Felix, I’m afraid no one will be surrendering today. Tell me, how is Rodrigue? How is your father?” Dimitri’s tone was as cold as ice, his eyes shining with contempt. “Oh, that’s right. He fell at your hand too, did he not? Even your own father, Felix, and you call _me_ the animal?”  
  
_I do._ “Are we done with the pleasantries?” _But so am I._ “It doesn’t matter if we were once friends, once family. You’ll all die the same if you cross me.” _I wish you wouldn't have made me have to._

Dimitri’s brows furrowed and he took a readying stance, one Felix knew all too well. He had taught it to him, after all. “I see. That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you.” _Good. That’s what I wanted to hear. Let us fight without remorse, like the animals we have become._

Felix readied himself as well, all thoughts of the past escaping him, leaving only his instincts and latent anger to guide him. As he stepped forward and swung his sword, Dimitri thrust with his spear. The fight that followed was a blinding hurricane of metal. Two battle hardened soldiers who knew each other inside and out, whose instincts bordered on primal.

With every exchange of blows, Felix felt a part of his heart fall away. Not break, but crumble, as it was already broken beyond repair. He’d done it to himself, with every fallen enemy, every moment where he turned his back on his past and carved himself a new future with his blade. But here it finally fell away, the remaining shreds of who he used to be. Here, at Dimitri’s feet, lay the dust that was once Felix’s heart, and perhaps his soul. But at Dimitri’s feet was the one place Felix would not let himself lay, not his flesh and blood that kept him moving and fighting for a future he could still only barely see the light of.

Every clash of steel sent a surge of anger through Dimitri. A coursing tidal wave of hurt, fury, and despair. For all he’d done and all that he’d lost he still ended up here, on the receiving end of Felix’s treacherous blade. To be done in by one he had held so dear — the irony was practically written in stone. In another world, another time, maybe Felix would’ve been beside him instead of in front of him. Perhaps Felix would’ve helped him instead of pushed him away out of fear, or maybe it was truly hatred that the other man felt for him. Dimitri would not ask, and for now, he could only judge Felix from the strength and ruthlessness of his blade.

The world around them could have been burning and the two men would not have known. There was no room for sentiment between their blades, nor awareness of the world around them. Only the war between them mattered. Two souls who seemed destined to push each other until the bitter end. Once they’d hoped this day would not find them. Once, they’d cursed the Heavens for their ill-fated destinies. But now they could only share with each other this sentiment in this way, asfoes and nothing more, regardless of what other paths may have lay before them in the past.

Metal met flesh, then bone, then empty air on the other side. Blood spilled onto the grass of the battleground where once they had stood as allies.

One fell. One did not. And around them, the war waged on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you like this, the prompts were dark so I wanted to write something fitting! I also tried to keep it as canon-compliant as possible too so it could potentially have happened within the Black Eagles route.
> 
> I want to write a parallel Blue Lions fic (with like some the same dialogue and interactions but with a different tone) so please let me know if you'd like to see that! That would be full DimiLex with a happy ending <3


End file.
